Ten Little Digidestined
by Alberta Mafia
Summary: My first story.... Ten of the digidestined reunite on an island, but something isn't right...
1. Island Layout

Tom: w00t, i thought u might want a better visual of the setting for Ten Little Digidestined so, here we go. (Still don't own digimon or anything else *sigh*)  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+ Standing on the beach, looking north towards the front of the house, there is a stone staircase like walkway leading to the house. The outlines of the island are sandy, boring and bland. The rest of the island is basically covered with large sharp rocks. To the west side is sort of a cliff area. The drop is around 20 feet down to the sandy beach below. The corner of a small woodshed can be seen to the northeast of the house. Small and old, made from rotten wood with a tin roof. A tiny path leads from the front door out to the woodshed. The large house towers over all things on the island. Along the edge of the roof there are many creatures. Lions gargoyles bears etc. The front doors are normal sized and had fancy door knockers. Windows are seen all around the sides of the building.  
  
Inside, standing in the door u reach the main entrance, nothing special. An open entrance to your left, leading into the lounge. On the right is a door leading into the kitchen. Directly infront of you, is the stair room and hallway. Stepping into the kitchen, two large stoves can be seen. Cupboards lining the inside of almost all the kitchen. Pots and pans hang above the stoves and a large sink at the opposite side of the room. There is a large window just above the sink and a doorway in the north-western corner. Along the western wall, there are barrels on their sides with taps coming out of them. Each barrel has a label- "Beer, Red Wine, White Wine" and even "Bottled Water". Wine glasses hang upside-down from a hanging rack above the barrels.  
  
Walking through the next door brings you into the dining room. The dining room has a door immediatly to your left leading into the stair room. Across the room infont of you is an open entrance into the lounge. Infront of you is a long dining table with 10 chairs all around it, 4 on each of the long sides and 1 on each end. A nice candle holder with 5 spots for candles sits in the middle and hanging from the ceiling far above is a ten candle chandeleir. The carpet is a nice velvety material and has criss cross red and blue patterns on it.  
  
Walking over into the lounge finally, a door can be seen immediatly on the left leading into the stair room once again. Next to the door, about 2 meters away, there is a fireplace with 2 chairs beside it. Across from it is a loveseat and a large bookcase leading from the corner beside you to almost the other corner on the other side of the room. At the other end of the room, near the bookcase is a piano and a couch. The piano has a beautiful black leather bench infront of it. Beside the couch on the left wall is the door leading back into the entrance area. Beside you on your right, is a fine leather chair. 3 chandeliers hang lengthwise from the cieling.  
  
Making your way into the stair room at last, the stair way leading up appears directly on the right, going up a ways, reaching the corner and then following the wall, over top of the door to the main entrance and leading upstairs. The door to the downstairs or the basement, is directly across the brilliantly white room from you. Another chandelier hangs from the center of ther ceiling down to the height of the second level. A door next to the downstairs door leads into a fairly large bathroom. Heading down into the basement area, there is nothing much to be seen except for a large, empty room and a pile of wood at one end of the room.  
  
Coming back up the stairs and then continuing up the second flight brings you to the second floor hallway. Doors are on either side of the hallway, going in both directions. On the right, the hallway end with a door leading into a bathroom with a sink, a toilet and a bath. On the left the hallway ends with a magnificently large window. The other doors all lead into bedrooms. Each bedroom has a bed next to the window on the far side, a bedside table on the right, a dresser on the left wall with a closet right beside it. Looking out the window of the main upstairs hallway shows you a view of the great ocean and a few miles off, the main land. Finally, the attic. The attic only goes around 5 feet high and is stuffed with old furniture ranging from priceless antique couches to pointless little stools.  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+ Tom: wheee, hope that helps you in trying to figure out what this huge house looks like. 


	2. Ten little Digidsestined

TEN LITTLE DIGIDESTINED  
  
Tom: Okies, this is me first story, so I want some feedback: good or bad? horrible or wonderful? Oh! and i dun own Digimon or any other thing you see in here done by someone else... got it?... you better! . anyway, on wit da story!  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
Ten little boys, going out to dine,  
  
One boy choked himself and then there were nine.  
  
Nine little boys stayed up too late,  
  
One overslept himself and then there were eight.  
  
Eight little boys playing in heaven,  
  
One said he'd stay there and then there were seven.  
  
Seven little boys chopping up some sticks,  
  
One chopped himself in halves, and then there were six.  
  
Six little boys playing with a hive,  
  
A bumblebee stung one and then there were five.  
  
Five little boys going in for law,  
  
One got in Chancery and then there were four.  
  
Four little boys going out to sea,  
  
A red herring swallowed one and then there were three  
  
Three little boys going to the zoo,  
  
A big bear hugged one and then there were two.  
  
Two little boys sitting in the sun,  
  
One frizzled up and then there was one.  
  
One little boy sitting all alone,  
  
He went and hanged himself and then there were none.  
  
"What a deranged little poem" Mimi thought to herself, sitting down onher bed, looking at the framed poem on the wall. "Atleast i'm with my friends" she said aloud. It was sometime in March, and Mimi and 9 of her friends were on vacation on an island with one large mansion on it.  
  
Mimi got up and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a letter... an invitation if you will. "How strange... Mr. Bodey invites all of us here, and he himself doesn't show up... It doesn;t really matter as long as I'm with my friends though." She sighed and put the letter back. She then walked out of her bedroom and after a while found herself in the dining room with all her friends. Izzy, Matt, Joe, Kari, TK, Sora, Tai. Even Davis and Yolei had gotten invitations. She sat down at the far end of the table, Tai and Davis at her side, Sora at the other end. "Hey Mimi" everyone said as she sat down. "Hi!" she replied, smiling. It was evening and Supper was set out on the table. Everyone began eating.  
  
When supper was finished, they all got up and went into the lounge. There was a piano, many couches and comfortable chairs, a fireplace,and an electric chandelier above them.  
  
Part II  
  
Sora sat quietly, thinking to herself. Who was this N.O.Bodey? Why had he invited all of them. After a while of thinking, they got into a nice chat. Matt sat down infront of the piano and played a little tune while Tai went and got the drinks.  
  
"This is all great, but who here knows Mr. Bodey?" asked Sora. No-one responded, instead they all glanced at each other. "No-one? Well that's weird..." Matt stopped playing as Tai re-entered with the drinks. Everyone took a drink and thanked Tai. Everyone except Joe, Davis and Yolei had wine.  
  
Davis stood up and said aloud "I don't care who this "N.O.Bodey" guy is, but I wish to propose a toast to him for bringing us all together again!" Everyone lifted their glasses then took a drink. But perhaps Izzy had drunk too quickly, for his face began to turn purple, and he gasped, dropping not only his glass, but himself too. He fell to the floor and Joe rushed over to him, checking his pulse. Joe looked up slowly "he's... dead...". At the last word, Yolei screamed and almost fainted.  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
Tom: whated ya think??? give me atleast 10 reviews and i'll start up chapter 2!!! k??? k!!! 


	3. Prodigious what happened?

Tom: Muwhahhahahahahaa! c'est moi! ton favorite auteur!chp 1 finished... and this is gonna go on for a while x.x. this story is . but rmember, i dun own digimon or anything else noticed inhere, k??? k!!!  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
Matt just stared, as they took Izzy to his bedroom and layed him down. He was dumbfounded. "Why... why did Izzy have to die? Why tonight? We were all together again... and he died?" matt was thinking out loud. Mimi put her hand on his shoulder. "It was an accident Matt, It's ok... we're all sad... but it happened and there's nothing we can do about it." she said soothingly.  
  
Part II  
  
Back downstairs, Joe and Davis were taking Yolei to her room. Yolei was frantic and scared. "Now," started Joe to Davis. "give her this sleeping pill, and if she's still awake 2 hours later, give her half of another, repeat untill she goes to sleep." Joe gave Davis 3 pills and thought to himself "that's more than enough... hopefully she doesn't need all of them..." Joe then got up and walked out to the lounge, everyone was waiting, except for Davis and Yolei of course.  
  
Matt and Mimi seemed quite nervous. Joe said to everyone "Davis is going to give Yolei a sleeping pill, and if that doesn't work, then 2 hours later, he'll give her another half a pill.  
  
Part III  
  
Kari was frightened beyond belief. She looked to TK and whispered. "Tk, I'm scared..." TK looked over to her and replied "It's ok, It was just an accident, nothing bad's going to happen." Then he looked out to everyone else and said "We should probably go to bed. Get these things off of our minds." Everyone else agreed and went upstairs to their rooms. It wasn't long before everyone was fast asleep.  
  
"JOE! Wake up!!!" TK and Davis were shaking Joe,trying to get him out of bed. "What's wrong?" asked Joe, sleepily. Davis had a very frightened look on his face. "It's Yolei, she won't wake up!" Joe quickly sprung out of bed and gots his robe on, running to Yolei's room with TK and Davis not far behind. They looked at Yolei, lying in her bed. She was pale and not moving. Joe ran over to her and checked her pulse and her breathing. He looked back to the other two and said slowly "She's... left us..."  
  
Part IV  
  
Breakfast was ready, and still only the three (TK Davis and Joe) knew about Yolei. Mimi looked up at them. They hadn't said a thing all day. Also, the chandelier above them that had 10 candles when they first arrived, now had only 8... and after Izzy died last night, there were 9. "Where's Yolei? Hasn't she woken up yet?" Joe sighed and looked at her. "I'm sorry... but Yolei... has passed away..." There was a clash as Kari's knife dropped onto her plate.  
  
"Oh my god! TK! I'm scared!!" Kari held onto his arm. "It's an accident Kari... don't worry" TK was trying to comfort himself more than Kari actually. "2 deaths in under 24 hours? I highly doubt they're accidents." said Davis, standing up and walking out of the room.  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
Tom: Ok people! Feedback time!!!! tell me what ya think!!! 


	4. The Search

Tom: muwhahahahahaha! chp 3 people!!!!!Prodigious and purple hair gone... who's next??? and remember ME NO OWN DIGIMON OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU FIND!!  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
It was getting near lunch time, an Tai, Matt Davis had figured that N.O.Bodey was somewhere on the island, and it wasn't too awfully big, and there aren't any trees, just rock. They decided to search the island together. Sora was on the balcony looking around, Mimi and Kari were inside and Joe was walking along the beach, talking about what had happened and TK was sitting infront of the water looking out to sea.  
  
"So first of all" Tai started "We should search the house, and then, if we don't find him, we search the island. Tai got up and searched the bottom floor, Matt searched the middle floor and Davis searched the top floor and the attic. After a while, they met at the front door. "Nothing" they all said in unison. "Let's search the island then." said Matt.  
  
They all left the house and went in different directions, but could find nothing. So slowly they walked inside and decided to start lunch.  
  
Mimi was walking around, looking out at the sea, when she saw TK and walked over to him. "Hello TK," she said kindly "what are you looking at?". Without turning, TK said, as though he didn't even notice Mimi "We're never getting of this island. Mr. Bodey made sure of that. He's making sure that the man who brought us over here never comes back. Don't you see? It's all part of this madman's plans. We're all going to die before anyone leaves the island." Mimi blinked a few times, just staring at TK, then she walked back to the house, a little freaked out. When she arrived everyone was inside except TK.  
  
Part II  
  
Tai finished setting the table, and outside a large storm had started. "Is TK back yet?" asked Matt looking around. "No, I don't think so... I saw him outside a while ago." replied Mimi. "I'll go find him" said Tai, putting on a coat and heading for the door. "Hurry up!" shouted Joe behind him. "your lunch is getting cold.  
  
A few minutes later Tai returned gasping, out of breath as though he just ran back. He held a knife in his hand. "I found TK... with this in his head..." he said slowly. Matt dropped his fork and fell out of his chair saying "No... no..."  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
Tom: ok! Izzy/Yolei/TK fans... no hurt me!!!! but anyway... FEEDBACK!!!! 


	5. Accusations

Tom: pissin in your pants yet?? heh Chp 4... not much happens, this just gets people talking about the situation. but remember mesa no owna digimon or anything elsa you peepsa see in herea... ka??? .  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
TK had been taken up to his room and everyone was sitting in the lounge, Davis sitting near the fireplace, with Sora beside him. Mimi and Tai were sitting next to the piano with Joe sitting across from them. Matt and Kari were nervous wrecks, sitting near the door. Matt occasionally gave Tai the evil eye, as though he suspected him of being a murderer.  
  
Davis stood up infront of the fireplace and looked around at everyone. "As we realize now... these are no accidents, each death ws planned and carried out by N.O.Bodey. and thanks to the search, we realize that no-one other than ourselves are on the island. Which means that N.O.Bodey is infact, one of us." A few people gasped at that and slowly inched away from each other. "and from now on, we should travel in groups of 3 or more. Now, we all have our suspiscions of who it is, so I figure we should have a vote to see who is most suspected as the murderer."  
  
After a few minutes, the voting was finished and Kari was giving out glasses of water to everyone. but only Matt, Joe, Mimi and Davis took drinks. Slowly, Joe took the votes out of the bowl they were placed in and began to read. "1 vote for Davis. 1 vote for Kari. 1 vote for Tai. 1 vote for Me. 1 vote for Matt. 1 vote for Sora. and another vote for Kari." Well," stated Joe, "I guess Kari's our winner for the murderer suspiscion.  
  
"What???" exclaimed Kari. "How could you suspect me??? Who put votes in for me???" Joe glanced around and replied "Maybe the people who didn't take your drinks..." Kari glared at Sora and Tai. "If that's way you people feel about me... then I'll sleep in the wood shed tonight!" And in a flash, Kari was gone.  
  
Part II  
  
It was later on and everyone in the Lounge had discused the fact of the chandelier and the missing candles. Eventually, everyone was sitting in pairs, talking to each other about who they suspected. "I think that's it's Kari" said Joe to Davis quietly. "Really? I would have suspected Matt" replied Davis. "Matt? He's the last one I would suspect!"  
  
"I bet it's Kari..." Sora looked to Matt "Who do you suspect?". Matt looked to Sora and whispered "Tai... it must be..."  
  
"It's Kari... I know it..." Tai said slowly to Mimi. Mimi looked at him and said quietly "No offence, but I think that's kinda mean... accusing your own sister... I think it's Davis..."  
  
~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
TOM: OK! not the best chapter, but it's still good... right???? (COME ON! REVIEWS! GIMMIE ATLEAST 5 REVIEWS AND I'LL POST CHAPTER 5!!!) 


	6. Who's next?

Tom: Hey everyone! Chp. 5... It's finally here!!!! Anyway, just remember I don't own digimon or anything else!!! k???  
  
!@#$%%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
Joe woke up around 10:00 in the morning, stretched, and got his clothes on. After getting washed, he headed downstairs. There was no-one else downstairs, so he decided to start cooking breakfast. When it was all finished, it was getting near 12:00, so he went up stairs and walked past everyone's doors, knocking on the door, shouting "Wake up!" and continuing on downstairs without waiting for them to emerge from their rooms. He went back downstairs and set the table. "I doubt Kari would want to be woken up..." he thought to himself.  
  
When everyone had arrived downstairs at the dining room, Joe looked around. He saw Matt, Mimi, Davis and Tai. "Where's Sora?" he asked quickly. Everyone else looked around, replying with shrugs. Just then Mimi gasped loudly "The Chandelier!!! There's only six candles!!" Matt looked up and blurted out "Kari!" Everyone bolted for the door then out to the woodshed. The came to the woodshed, Tai in the lead. He ran in and saw nothing, except the pile of wood and a pile of bedsheets on the floor. He came back out and said "Nothing...". Tai's eyes suddenly bulged out, as he looked beyond the group. They all turned around and saw lying, hidden in the rocks, a body lying face down with an axe in the back of the body's head.  
  
There was a gasp from behind them all, and they turned to see a female figure. Tai was the first to say it. "Kari!!" Kari stood there, holding a bunch of seaweed in her right hand, stricken with fear, staring at the corpse of who everyone now realized, was Sora. Joe bent down and turned over Sora's body, the blood smeared through her hair. He looked at her eyes, turned up, almost inside her head and her lips a pale blue. "She's been dead for a while..." He said slowly.  
  
There were a few gasped in horror, but out of the gasps, there was a loud, feminine laughter brewing. It was Mimi. She began to laugh hysterically. "Are there any bee hives on this island??? Don't you see??? It's just like in the poem!!! Seven little boys chopping up some sticks, one boy chopped himself in halves and then there was six!! The next one is Six little boys playing with a hive, a bumblebee stung one and then there were five!!" She kept on laughing for a few more minutes before calming down, and by then, Joe and Davis had taken Sora up to her room and the others in the lounge.  
  
"Oh my god... this can't be happening..." Kari repeated to herself over and over, rocking back and forth in her chair. Joe came downstairs with Davis behind him. "I don't think there are any bumblebees on this island." said Joe. The others nodded, but Tai said "Well, we weren't all playing in heaven when TK died," Matt flinched at that thought coming back, "so I'm sure the murderer will find a way to get through this." Tai finished.  
  
!@#$%%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+  
  
Tom: Hey, I know I ended it kinda quick, but anyway, R & R, k??? 


End file.
